


Det fins håp i alt du tenker. Det fins håp i alt du gjør

by Always_and_ever



Series: En gång varje vecka [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Den stora kärleken, POV Second Person, att våga, hopplöshet, rädsla, själsfrände
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Låt att lyssna på:  "Det vakreste som fins" av "Cir.Cuz"(en cover på Jahn Teigens låt med samma namn)





	Det fins håp i alt du tenker. Det fins håp i alt du gjør

**Author's Note:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Det vakreste som fins" av "Cir.Cuz"
> 
> (en cover på Jahn Teigens låt med samma namn)

Du känner allas blickar på dig men vad du söker hittar du inte. Ansiktena är för många och kropparna står alltför tätt vilket gör det omöjligt att skilja den ena från den andra. De börjar ropa ditt namn, upprepar det om och om igen medan du letar.

Kanske är det så att du står högt över alla människorna och tittar ner på dem medan de förväntansfullt tittar upp på dig och väntar. Du vet inte vad de väntar på eller hur du hamnade här. Det enda du är säker på är vad du letar efter. Du tror dig skymta det längst bak, bakom folksamlingen, i ett av de stora, vita, cirkusliknande tälten. När du blinkar, för att vara säker, är det redan borta och du ifrågasätter om du ens såg det eller om det var inbillning, något din hjärna hittat på för att lura dig.

Men nej, där ser du det igen. Det måste vara det du letar efter, det måste det. Du ställer dig längs ut på kanten, tittar ner och förbereder dig för att hoppa, ta steget. Det är en lång väg ner ser du och tvekar medan du osäkert biter dig i underläppen. Ska du våga?

Du fäller, modfallet, ner huvudet och backar, tar några steg tillbaka. Folksamlingen har tystnat. Den står stilla och väntar på ditt nästa drag. Du tar ett djupt andetag, sluter dina ögon och gör det- hoppar, flyger genom luften, faller sedan långsamt, som i slowmotion, ner mot marken och landar där, till din stora förvåning, fjäderlätt.

Omtumlad ruskar du på huvudet innan du öppnar ögonen igen och märker att alla människor är borta. Den nyss folkfyllda platsen är nu helt öde och den enda som finns kvar är du.

Ur din mun kommer ett förtvivlat ”Hallå!” men tillbaka får du bara ett ihåligt eko som studsar mellan tältens spetsiga tak. De fladdrar i vinden och varje svaj låter som ett piskrapp. Ljudet fyller dig med obehag och du sätter händerna mot dina öron för att stänga ute. Ljudet tränger in ändå, ökar i styrka men slutar, plötsligt, lika tvärt som det började.

Från ett av de vita tälten strömmar det ut en melodi du vagt känner igen. Du rör dig ivrigt mot musiken, vill komma fram så fort som möjligt, för du har en känsla av att det du söker finns där inne och att musiken är där för att vägleda dig till det.

Du följer musiken, lyssnar till orden.

 

_Du er det vakreste som fins for meg_

_Det vakreste som fins for meg_

_Du er det vakreste som fins for meg meg meg ååå_

_Du er det vakreste som fins for meg_

_Det vakreste som fins for meg_

_Du er det vakreste som fins for meg meg meg_

 

Du blir mer och mer övertygad om att det väntar på dig där inne. Din kropp kan inte bärga sig längre så du börjar springa men det går så fruktansvärt långsamt. Fötterna känns som bly, som om du har klister under dem, men du kämpar envist vidare för du måste fram.

Till slut når du ditt mål men då har musiken tystnat, ingången till tältet är stängd och på himlen tornar sig mörka moln upp. Stora, tjocka regndroppar faller från himlen och du blir strax genomvåt. Du skriker uppgivet, låter tårarna falla och blanda sig med de stora regndropparna.

Du ger upp och sjunker ner på knä medan du snyftar högt. Du tänker att det är omöjligt, att du aldrig kommer hitta fram men då hör du musiken igen. Tonerna sprider sig över tälttaken och du reser dig upp, springer till tält efter tält, letar efter var ljudet kommer ifrån.

 

_Om det skulle blåse kaldt,_

_om jeg leter overalt_

_Ingen er så god som du_

_Du er det vakreste som fins_

 

Du är andfådd, kan inte längre andas men du fortsätter ändå ditt sökande, följer musiken.

Och till slut, till slut finner du det. Du lyfter försiktigt på tältduken och går in. Där lyser nakna glödlampor upp en brun och sliten bardisk. På en hög stol med svart skinnsits sitter han.

 ”Isak” suckar du lättat. ”Isak”.

Han vänder sig om och tittar på dig med besvikna ögon, armarna i kors.

”Varför tog du sån tid på dig att komma hit?” frågar han. ”Jag har väntat i en evighet på dig”.

 //

Du rycker till och ser dig omkring. Det är mörkt i rummet och du blinkar ett par gånger innan du sätter dig upp. Du har haft samma dröm flera nätter i rad nu, ända sedan Isak sade att han inte vill träffa dig mer. Han har sagt det förut men den här gången hade det känts så slutgiltligt, definitivt på något vis. Du vet att han verkligen menade det, att han bestämt sig och du förstår honom.

Du vet ju också att han har valt rätt. Detta, som ni har hållt på med så länge, kan ju inte fortsätta i en evighet. Isak förtjänar ett helt liv, ett fullständigt sådant. Det är inte rättvist mot honom att fortsätta vara närvarande när du inte kan ge honom det han önskar mest av allt, det DU även önskar du kunde ge honom. Tomheten inom dig är stor, fyller hela ditt inre, för ett liv utan Isak är inget liv. Ingenting är något utan Isak.

Medveten om att sömnen inte kommer återkomma sparkar du av dig täcket och tänder sänglampan. Innan du stiger upp vänder du dig om, granskar noga kvinnan bredvid dig, och tänker att det inte är värt det. Trots att hon är mamman till din dotter så måste du gå- lämna- du måste det. Frågan är bara hur. Ni älskar inte varandra, har nog aldrig gjort det. I alla fall har du inga minnen av det längre. Hon vet, så väl, var dina känslor ligger, vem som ockuperar dina tankar och du undrar vad ni håller på med, varför ni fortsätter.

Du drar en t-shirt över huvudet och går ut i köket, gör dig en kopp te. Du sätter dig vid bordet, blåser på den heta vätskan i koppen medan du fiskar upp din mobil ur jackan, som hänger på en av köksstolarna, och läser Isaks sista meddelande.

 

_Du är det bästa som hänt mig_

_och jag har älskat dig sen jag var sjutton år_

_men jag kan inte stå still mer._

_Kommer alltid älska dig!_

 

Du har tänkt svara flera gånger men har alltid hindrat dig själv. Det kliar i dig att svara men du vill inte såra Isak mer än vad du redan gjort så du låter bli. I tanken, som så många gånger förr, svarar du att du älskar honom med, att det egentligen aldrig funnits någon annan. I tanken gör du det men i verkligheten låser du telefonen, lägger ner den på köksbordet och blåser på ditt heta te.

Men i det dunkla skenet, från lampan över diskbänken, ändras något inom dig och du bestämmer dig slutligen. Du ska göra det, med eller utan isak vid din sida- du ska göra det för att du måste, för att det är dags.

 


End file.
